La sirenita
by Sakura H. de Sasuke U
Summary: Creo ya habia publicado esta historia pero aqui va de nuevo; pasen, lean ,critiquen (no muy duramente xfas) y comenten


...Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia en parte si...

(N/A) = nota de la autora

_nyanya = _flashback

**amoelsasusaku = **narración

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Buenos dias chicas –dijo el rey de todos los mares, Jiraiya- ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?  
-Bien padre –dijeron las 6 princesas al unísono.  
-Chicas, hoy como recordaran es el aniversario numero 16 en el que su madre falleció, y también quiero decirles a todas ustedes: feliz cumpleaños mis queridas princesas.  
-Gracias padre –le respondieron las seis princesas.

(N/A: En total son siete hijas, la mayor Karin (ella se escapo cuando Sakura tenia 3 meses), la que sigue: Hikarii, la tercera Ino, la cuarta: Temari, la quinta: Tenten, la sexta: Hinata y la séptima: Sakura )

-Padre, hoy los corales florecerán, y yo tenia pensado que podríamos ir a verlos, los siete juntos, como una familia -le comento la hija menor.  
-Lo siento cariño, no puedo -le negó rotundamente.  
-Pero padre, hoy cumplimos años ¿no puedes posponer lo que tengas hoy pendiente? -insistió.  
-Lo siento hija, no puedo.  
-Pero padre…  
-¡He dicho que no! -harto.

-Si padre -con la mirada baja.

-Te lo buscaste Saku…  
-No me ayudes Ino  
-Bueno chicas, ya se pueden retirar.  
-Esta bien padre -se van nadando.

**CUANDO LAS PRINCESAS SE RETIRARON:**

-¿Qué haré Kakashi? –dijo un poco triste.  
-Con que? –pregunto el peli-plata.  
-Sakura cada vez se parece mas a su madre –inquieto- es muy inquieta, muy rebelde y muy aventurera.  
-No puedes culparla, saco el espíritu de su madre…aparte Tsunade no fue ninguna santa dócil cuando era adolescente ¿verdad?  
-Claro que no Kakakshi...  
-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue el momento en el que deba elegir?  
-¿De qué? –haciéndose el tonto.  
-No te hagas el tonto Jiraiya ¿Qué harás cuando ella se quiera casar con un humano?  
-No se de que me hablas, y aparte como sabes que Sakura se querrá casar con un humano?  
-Tsunade lo predijo antes que Sakura naciera, aparte sabes que no siempre le podrás ocultar la verdad sobre Tsunade y tu.  
-Déjame disfrutar de la poca paciencia que me queda por favor Kakashi…

**CON LAS CHICAS**

-Toma Saku… -dijo Temari tendiendole un regalo- agarralo ya! –dijo sin paciencia viendo que Sakura se acercaba a paso lento.  
-No te enojes hermanita ¬¬" –acercandose lentamente.  
-Que tomes el maldito regalo de una mendiga vez! –super enojada.  
-Hai,hai –toma el regalo y ve un hermoso collar de caracolas . junto a una carta que decia:

Mi querida Sakura: te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, este collar fue hecho con todo mi amor y poder, solo una princesa de mente abierta lograra entender mis palabras y espero con todo mi corazón que esa seas tu.  
PD. Si deseas algo con todo tu corazón y se lo pides al collar este te lo concederá, mas no debe ser nada oscuro ya que si no la magia no funcionara nunca mas.

Atte: Tu madre que te ama, Tsunade.

-En todos nuestros regalos decía lo mismo y nunca supimos que significaba ¿verdad chicas? –dijo Hikarii depresiva ya que ella es la lista de todas.  
-¿En serio Hikarii? –dijo Sakura burlona.  
-Si.  
-Oigan, ¿quieren ir a pasear? –pregunto Ino  
-¡Hai! –respondieron todas.

**RATO DESPUES, YA EN LAS CALLES DE ATLANTICA **

-Cásate conmigo presiosura –dijo un chavo que pasaba por ahí que estaba muy feo xD.  
-¿Estoy soñando o bajaron 6 ángeles del cielo? –pregunto otro igual que el anterior.

-¿Ya vez Saku? –dijo Ino- eres muy bonita…según ellos JAJAJAJ  
-¡Ino! –dijo muy cabreada- ¡Toma! –le lanza una roca a la cabeza.  
-¡Jaja no me atraparas frente de marquesina! –dijo Ino nadando a toda velocidad siendo perseguida por Sakura y las demás.  
-¡Ya te tengo! –dijo Sakura al ver que Ino se quedo atrapada.  
-Oh no…-dijo Hikarii.  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Sakura extrañada.  
-Estamos en el islote del inicio y del fin.  
-¿Ha? -pregunta Sakura extrañada ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno lectores eso es todo por ahora :3


End file.
